


无题

by Lori100111100



Category: Narcos (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori100111100/pseuds/Lori100111100
Summary: 不知道叫什么的短篇，一个“吉卜赛印第安”魔术。不符合时间线的墨菲与佩纳初遇妄想，或者说，这也是魔术的一部分呢？
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Kudos: 11





	无题

清了清嗓子，史蒂夫·墨菲把喉间甜得发干的烈酒咽下去，他摸摸刚蓄起来还很扎手的胡子，已经不想再跟棒球部这帮家伙同座一桌了。这群家伙，名义上是为他庆祝毕业，实际不过是找个理由出来鬼混。到这时候，驻唱把舞台跺得砰砰响的时候，他们喝完的子弹杯已经高得推成了塔。他们执意不让酒保收拾，把花生和开心果的壳儿丢满了烟灰缸，然后搂着彼此手舞足蹈地拼谁能喝得下更多的龙舌兰，好几次险些把酒杯塔连带桌子一同撞翻。廉价香烟的烟雾熏得他眼睛发痒，墨菲环顾四周，想要找个清净的地方。

于是他坐在了吧台旁。

吧台是发生故事的地方。多情的人、热恋的人、心碎的人，坐上高脚凳，摇晃着古典鸡尾酒，职业可能是个老派的侦探或者飞行员，和那些电影里一样，拥有金色微卷的头发和一双忧郁的眼睛。于是他为自己点了杯类似的东西，或许是时候应景地想想他那些短暂的夏日爱情，但说实话它们都还远远不够刻骨铭心。没办法，这不是他能扮演得来的角色。但他受够了那些龙舌兰，他的屁股对池座那些硬邦邦的塑料椅过敏。他决定让慷慨替他交个朋友。“嗨，”墨菲招呼酒保，瞥向吧台另一头刚坐下来的男人，“给他来杯一样的，我请。”

“嗨。”计策成功了，那人冲他挤眼睛，深色的虹膜使墨菲不太分得清楚对方的情绪，但还好，那人补充道：“谢谢。”

墨菲整了整衣领，端起酒杯凑过去，“我好像见过你。”

“这搭讪也太差劲了。”那人毫不留情地嘲笑道，眉尾弯弯，却没什么恶意。“毕业趴，是吗？”

墨菲歪着头，他现在更确信自己见过对方。因为在他的生活圈里并没有很多像这样的家伙。无意冒犯，但事实就是，一个有色人种——深色的头发，深色的虹膜，深色的皮肤，有些人认为还有一颗深色的心脏——在社区和学校里都是很显眼的。因此稍微回忆之后，墨菲便认出了对方：“你是去年，不，前年的那个——”

“那个被读错名字的？”对方挠挠头，“对，是我。哈维尔·佩纳。如果那边那群醉鬼是在给你办毕业趴的话，那么我应该比你大两届。”

墨菲后来想，如果那时他和那群醉鬼们呆在一起，不离开那张桌子的话，他或许就不必赶这趟该死的飞机了。康妮连哄带骗地把他们的猫塞进了航空箱，墨菲脑袋伸在窗子外面等候出租车到来。和心爱的女人（以及一只猫）蜗居在遥远的异国他乡，他不知道这样的命运意味着什么，但他只能做好面对的准备。更何况，当初是他自己选择了那杯黑麦威士忌调制的难喝鸡尾酒。如果墨菲非要去怪罪什么的话，至少不是那杯酒。他们的话题从操蛋的学校聊到了操蛋的老师，最后又聊起了操蛋的未来。墨菲对未来的工作没什么数，他只是模糊的知道，山姆大叔给他发哪顶帽子，他就得戴哪顶，兴许还得穿丑得要死的同款T恤。对此佩纳只有一个建议，那就是别做英雄。

“哦还有，”佩纳突然想起来，“我那部门是个休闲养老的好去处。”

墨菲暂时对养老金还不热衷，说实话，他对“别做英雄”这句建议有些悻悻。他把剩下的酒精仰头灌下去。舞台上设备啸叫的声音在他耳边炸响，这使他想起了刚过去不久的集训上那颗空包弹，以及轻飘飘被击碎的人形木板。走出集训场的时候，扮演劫持者的前辈们三两聚集着，尽管属于他们的回忆还未走远，但正是因为如此，他们愈发残酷地嘲笑起年轻一辈的青涩愚蠢来，仿佛这样就能把他们的曾经永远抹掉：发软的手脚、紧绷的头皮、咬住的牙根，还有以别人黯淡退场为代价换来自己劫后余生的窃喜。坦白来说，墨菲也曾经窃喜。但那份喜悦已经或多或少被前途未知的迷茫所冲淡。在他最迷恋硬汉电影的日子里，正义一度是他唯一的理想。但当他终于有机会成为那些电影主角的同侪时，却一时不知道该往哪儿走。

“你才多大，佩纳？（佩纳摆摆手示意可以直接喊名字）二十五，三十？这就准备养老了吗？”墨菲问道。

佩纳作出一脸怪相，“不是我选的。”

“以防万一，”佩纳揉揉自己的头发，伸手从吧台里面取出一只笔，“如果做累了英雄，或者只是遇见嗑药飞叶子的愣头青什么的，”佩纳把座机号码写在纸质杯垫的反面，“可以打电话找我。”

墨菲不想与认识不久的人谈论太过深入的东西，因此他只是收下了杯垫，点点头。他在同学们的议论中对佩纳有过模糊的了解，同样对佩纳的部门——那个新设立的，看上去就无关紧要的地方——有所听说。当然，他也同样听过一些或许会让人难堪的话，例如该部门少数族裔比例与卧底成功率之间的关系。基于各种原因，墨菲完全没把DEA当作未来的可能性之一，因此他很快就将那个电话号码弄丢了。当他后来真的收到一顶绣着DEA三个字的鸭舌帽的时候，墨菲甚至没能立即想起与他有一面之缘的前辈。

酒已经喝光了，冰块在酒杯中孤零零地躺着，像是战争后城市巨大沉默的残骸。在接下命令的时候，他预料到他将要从高山下到河谷，那座即将成为战场的城市，是影像中见过的西贡的姊妹，一块遗留在酒杯正中的不断融化裂解的冰。

舞台上面，拽着有线话筒张牙舞爪的喜剧演员吸引了墨菲与佩纳的注意，并非是因为并不好笑的节目内容，而是他的滑稽窘迫可以暂时纾解无话可说的尴尬。佩纳小口抿着酒，饶有兴致地看那人被自己布下的电源线绊倒，颇为可恶地笑出声来。主持人从厕所出来，裤子还没提好便赶来救场。他自暴自弃地读出纸条上的内容，宣布接下来是“吉卜赛印第安人”的表演。不等墨菲咀嚼这个词组中的深意，那个个子还没有他一半高的小东西便出现在他的面前。墨菲的脑袋晕乎乎的，腿脚不自觉地动起来，那小东西好像牵着绑在他身上的锁链。他听见棒球部的那群家伙们呼喊着他的名字起哄，烦人的啸叫声又开始了，墨菲烦躁地将话筒移开，射灯的光线便只照在他身上。他勉强搞清楚，他即将成为那小东西魔术表演的道具，那人将表演使他消失再出现。墨菲傻楞着杵在那里，他不知道自己应该使坏破坏表演还是干脆听天由命。那小东西在他周围转了几圈，向他身上泼洒清水，嘴里念念有词，直到下面的观众抗议，才踮起脚去够麦克风，将那些吱儿哇怪语扩出音去。

墨菲丝毫没有怪异的感觉，他试图感受一些超现实的东西，最后决定放弃：如果魔术失败了，应该不是他的错。

那小东西快把他绕晕了。如果这是一种使人昏迷的魔术，那么或许表演是成功的。

透过缭绕的烟雾看向台下，光线有些晦暗，他发现佩纳已经不在吧台前了。他感觉到口袋里杯垫的重量，忽然对佩纳的离去有一些失落。他看向池座，那里已经空无一人，板凳乱七八糟地躺着，连观众席也是。接着他听见有人在他耳边说话，他顺从地点头，将送进嘴里的东西含在舌下。

奇异的芳香冲上他的颅顶，墨菲赶紧将那东西吐出，那树叶轻摔在地上，混进落在他脚下的铺散的树叶中间。他明明感觉到它们的飘落，又真切地看见它们的坠地，他的脚甚至踩在它们上面。

一切时间在他身上重合，拜“吉卜赛印第安”魔术，不，魔法所赐，他恍惚听见命运碾过地面的簌簌。他的耳边是钟声，那种拖长了的，不受阻碍的，在空旷山谷间不断回响的钟声。他看见佩纳刚刚走出酒吧，在背风的角落点燃一支红万。他看见有的人爬出填满死人的沟壑，他看见有的人堆着笑向边检送烟，他看见有的人对镜惆怅日渐减少的头发，他看见有的人跪在教堂祈求她的儿子杀人而非被杀。他同样也看见有的人为一篇即将发表的政论文章发愁，有的人挑灯准备司法考试，有的人声色俱厉地训斥翻墙逃课的学生，有的人一边辅导孩子功课一边熨烫军装的褶皱。他不认识这些人中的任何一个，他奔跑在民居的屋顶上，他气喘吁吁，被他追逐的人大腹便便，同样喘着粗气。他只知道奔跑啊，奔跑，他来不及想为什么，他手里的枪凉得发烫。墨菲猛地摇晃自己的脑袋，他不想再呆在那座屋顶。他清了清嗓子，佩纳已经离开了。他不理解刚才发生的任何事情，而那显然能解释一切的小东西不知道去了哪里。墨菲有些怀疑是否真的又“吉卜赛印第安人”的存在。

一切想不通的事情，他决定当作没有发生。他绝不会将它们当作某种启示、某种宿命，除非当他真正奔跑在民居屋顶上的时候，当他忽然发现一切事情有所应验的时候——但那时它们早已经尘埃落定。

墨菲把子弹杯里的龙舌兰囫囵吞下去，池座闹哄哄的。这是他刚刚毕业的那天晚上，他还不知道将来会戴上哪一顶帽子。他新蓄的胡子有些扎手，而棒球部的那帮人吵得他头疼。


End file.
